Spring Apple Blossoms
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: Bryce Cousland's youngest daughter, Ariana, must start looking for a husband. What her family doesn't know, along with the rest of Ferelden, is that she already has a hidden relationship with one of the countries most powerful men. Throughout wars and arranged marriges, can their love prevail? Pre-Origins, feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story takes place before Dragon Age, but will eventually lead into that. The story follows Bryce Cousland's youngest daughter, Ariana, and her relationship with the newly crowned (single) King Cailan.**

**I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review!**

**~Hayden**

**...**

_Eleven years earlier._

"Ariana! Get back here!"

Ariana giggled happily as she ran away from her older brother, Fergus. They were outside of castle Highever, where the apple blossoms had begun to bloom, and soldiers were quietly enjoying their patrols in the fair spring weather.

"Ariana, you will never win! My legs are much longer then yours!" Fergus laughed as he continued to chase his little sister.

"No! Daddy said one day I will be able to beat you!" Ariana said as she ran around the wall leading to the front doors of the castle.

"Well, that one day isn't today, is it?" Fergus said triumphantly, as he reached his little sister and lifted her above his head. Ariana laughed as her long, strawberry blond hair fell in her face. She could feel the sunlight on skin as he placed her on his hip and continued walking. She wrapped her arms around Fergus's neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Tired already, little sister?" Fergus chuckled. "It's your fifth birthday today! Surely we'll have to send you to bed before you can even get a piece of cake and open your presents, shall we?"

"No!" Ariana ptotested. "Of course not, I'm just resting my eyes. The sun is very bright today."

"Mhm," Fergus said. "You're too little to be tired, Ariana! Where's all your energy?"

"I'm not little anymore, Fergus, I'm five. And my teacher says I have the knowlage of a seven year-old."

"Well, you may act older then what you are, but you are still very small, or else I wouldn't be able to do this!" Fergus said, as he tossed Ariana slightly in the air and caught her. Ariana's giggling continued, until interuppted by her mother's voice.

"Fergus, we have guests." Fergus and Ariana both looked up to see they had arrived at the front doors of the castle to come face to face with the Couslands and some surprise guests, the Royal family of King Maric.

Fergus set Ariana down to shake hands with the King, while Ariana quietly went over to her father and slipped her little hand in his. He smiled down at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I hear your birthday was a couple months ago, Fergus," King Maric said, clapping Fergus on the soldier. "Your eighteenth birthday, yes? Quite the milestone. You are now considered a man."

"Ah, yes, sir," Fergus said. "It was quite the entertaining day, I must say. We were completely snowed inside the castle."

King Maric laughed, as did the man at his side. Ariana thought he was a very burly man, younger than Maric, but seemingly wise. He was very tan and tall, and had a low dark ponytail and thick facial hair. The man seemed to catch Ariana looking at him and smiled at her, and she ducked behind Bryce's leg. Bryce and the man exchanged a low chuckle, and turned their attention back to the conversation.

"Isn't Cailan's birthday soon?" Fergus was asking the King.

"Today, actually! It's his thirteenth birthday. He wanted some practice running the kingdom without me, so Duncan and I are making short rounds looking for recruits into the Gray Wardens. Of course, Loghain is really running everything, but he's helping teach Cailan the ropes for a while. Cailan should actually be here later, as he is coming to watch the recruiting process for the rest of the trip as well."

"You know," the man, Duncan, said. "I heard it was someone else's birthday today."

King Maric smiled. "Ah yes, I did hear that. Let's see, Fergus' birthday is in the winter, and Elissa's birthday is in the summer, so who else's birthday could possible be in the spring...?"

Ariana giggled, but didn't move from behind Bryce's leg. She knew King Maric very well from her family's frequent visits to the King's castle, considering him and her father were good friends, but the man beside Maric intimidated Ariana.

"I know your youngest is here somewhere, Bryce. It sure would be sad if I couldn't remember her name, on her birthday too! Maybe if I saw her, I would remember."

Building up the courage, Ariana peeked around Bryce's leg and smiled at the King. He held out his arms, and she ran over to give him a hug. He lifted her up easily.

"You're getting older, but not any bigger, are you, little Ari?" Maric asked, looking her face to face.

"I'll get bigger eventually! Then I'll be able to outrun Fergus," Ariana said, flashing a smile at her older brother, who laughed.

"Good luck, little sister." Fergus chuckled.

"Ariana, do you know who this man is?" Maric said, motioning towards Duncan.

"I know his name is Duncan," she said.

"That is true, this is Duncan. He is with the Gray Wardens."

"Hi," Ariana said shyly, sticking out her little hand. Duncan shook her hand, his completely covering her hand and wrist.

"Hello, Ariana. It's a pleasure to meet you. And happy birthday, might I add."

"Thank you," Ariana smiled.

"Dad!" She heard a voice say. Maric turned around, and Ariana watched as a young, good-looking boy rode up with a few soldiers surrounding him. The boy had fantastic blond hair, and had tan skin and very white teeth. His blue eyes stood out against his skin, and Ariana looked away, smiling.

"Prince Cailan," Bryce acknowladged, as him, Fergus, and Eleanor all nodded their heads.

"Fergus, why don't you take Ariana and go find Nan?" Eleanor said. "She needs to get ready for dinner later. Will you tell Elissa to get ready as well?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maric set Ariana down, and she grabbed her brothers hand. She waved goodbye as she walked away to get ready for her birthday dinner, still thinking about the beautiful boy with the blond hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers, Moonbaby . 22, and Murlyndsgirl, and kaysue18, ReapersNightmare, Moonbaby . 22, and Auroraas, for favorite/following. Much appreciated!**

**~Hayden**

**...**

_Eleven years later._

"I just simply don't understand, Elissa."

"Ariana, you don't _know _Thomas. Of course you don't understand! He is far too young and childish for me."

"He's a Howe, Elissa. Howe's aren't that bad. We've been friends with their family for generations, surely he must have some good in him."

"Oh, he's got good. Good morals, good intentions, good attitude, good good good. I'd rather go for a bad boy, like Nathanial."

"He isn't neccissarily bad, Elissa. He's just good-looking."

"And I am perfectly okay with that!"

Ariana laughed. She loved moments like these; talking with her sister while they rode horses alone in the woods, with the birds chirping and the apple blossoms blooming. The sky was a bright blue, without a cloud in the sky. She couldn't remember the last time her birthday was on a day as beautiful as this one; normally they were on rainy, dreary days.

"Beautiful weather, isn't it?" Elissa asked, seemingly reading Ariana's mind. "I love this weather. It's nice that the snow has finally melted."

"I know," Ariana smiled, throwing her head back and basking her face in the sun. "It's just fantastic." She allowed herself a moment to listen to the horse hooves clop on the slightly worn trail. She glanced over at her sister, who seemed to be doing the same.

Elissa was much different then Ariana, even though they were so close of sisters. Physically, they couldn't be more different; Elissa had dark brown hair and green eyes, while Ariana had long blond hair and blue eyes. Where Elissa was tall and tan, Ariana was shorter, and slightly more fair-skinned. Elissa had rippling muscles, shown off my her woman's armour; Ariana wore breeches and a loose shirt and boots, close to her delicate frame.

Mentally, they also were different; Elissa was fast-paced and aggressive, and ready to fight. Ariana remained more conservative and quiet, and would rather watch then participate.

"Amazing how much we've grown up, isn't it?" Elissa said. Ariana laughed.

"Fergus is twenty-nine this year," she smiled. "Soon he'll be having a complex on his first gray hair!"

"Hey, now," Elissa warned playfully. "I'm turning twenty-four this year. You may want to watch where you throw those age jokes! You maybe fifteen now, but sooner or later you'll be where me and Fergus are at."

"Sixteen," Ariana corrected. "I'm sixteen today."

Elissa laughed. "Sorry, Ari. I forgot today was your birthday!"

"Gee, Elissa, thanks!" Ariana said, kicking her sister's leg horses seemed to jump around a little, and Elissa shot Ariana a grin. "I think they're getting a little fiesty. Would you like to race back to the stables?"

"Elissa, don't you think we're getting a little old for races?" Ariana asked.

"You're only saying that because you always lose!" Elissa shouted as her horse shot off. Ariana laughed and nudged her horse, who immediately flew after Elissa. They raced through the woods, empty streets, and vineyard, only to see a long progression of soldiers and people by the stables near the entrance of the castle.

"I wonder what that's about," Elissa muttered as Ariana finally pulled up next to Elissa, her horse seemingly out of breath while Elissa's mare snorted almost arragantly.

"I don't know," Ariana said, petting her mare. The castle was crowded with spectators outside the gates, and gaurds and servents in the castle courtyard. Whatever it was, it was a big deal, apparently.

"Ari, look at the gaurds!" Elissa said suddenly. Ariana looked; she saw Cousland shields, and Howe shields, and . . .

"Elissa, are those Ferelden soldiers? Their shields look like the national symbol!"

"Yeah, Ari, they are. I wonder what could possibly bring them here?"

Ariana flashed a bright white smile at her sister. "Obviously we know why they're here. Haven't you heard? It's the great Ariana Cousland's birthday!"

Elissa laughed. "Yes, I'm sure King Maric and his procession came all the way to Highever to wish a sixteen year-old happy birthday. Sounds reasonable! But they didn't come for my birthday, or Fergus'. But then again, Maric always favored you."

"I'm not just any sixteen year-old, Elissa," Ariana teased. "We're close family friends with his family!"

"Well, Father is. We haven't been to the castle in years! And they haven't been here in a while, either. Honestly, Father and Maric are really the only ones talking to each other anymore. Well, not just those two. I know when Father goes to the castle every couple months, it's not just him; Fergus attends sometimes too. And Teryn Loghain, and Maric's son."

"Maric's son..." Ariana tried to remember his name. You would think the Prince of her country's name would stick in her head, but it did not.

"Honestly, Ari!" Elissa teased. "I don't understand why your teacher brags about you being so smart as much as he does. Prince Cailan!"

"Right, Prince Cailan!" Ariana smiled. "Hey, isn't he your age? Why don't you ditch Howe's son and take the prince?"

Elissa laughed as she nudged her horse towards the castle, and Ariana's horse followed. "That would definitely bring us a lot closer to the Theirin family, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would!" Ariana laughed. They had to move slowly through the spectators crowding the gates. Of course, as soon as the people realized who the girls on the horses were, they immediately made a pathway to the castle. Elissa and Ariana may have been young, but the Cousland's were well loved by their people in Highever.

As their horses clopped closer to the group, Ariana saw the setting. The gaurds were stationed behind the royal group, and across them stood the Howes, Couslands, and their entire castle workforce as a welcoming committee to the royal family. Her wonderful father, Bryce, stood in the circle of important people, his eys shining and graying hair well combed. Beside him stood Eleanor, who looked equally as charming. Fergus stood next to her, looking burly in his new armour he got for his thirtieth birthday. Delilah Howe stood next to him, along with her brothers, bad boy Nathanial and young Thomas, with Arl Howe next to Bryce.

Then, the royal group across from them. Ariana first spotted King Maric, his long blond hair slowly dulling to gray, but still looking confident and kind in his bright gold armour and smile. Beside him stood a man Ariana vaguely remembered as Loghain from one of his visits to Highever, with long dark hair. Next to him was a man Ariana didn't remember, but looked familiar. He was tall and burly and very tan, with long dark hair and a bushy beard, dressed in odd attire. And on the other side of Maric was someone she hadn't seen in years . . .

Prince Cailan had definitely grown up since the last time she had saw him, which had been three or four years ago. He had grown tall and muscular, with longer bright blond hair. His blue eyes and white smile were immediately charming, and Ariana felt embarressed as butterflies flew through her stomach.

"Oh, look, my daughters finally decided to show up!" Eleanor said as Elissa and Ariana rode up. The group stopped talking, and sent welcoming smiles their way. Ariana noticed Thomas Howe send an extremely long lasting smile to Elissa, who smiled back, painfully. Ariana bit back a laugh.

"Well, Mother," Elissa said, smiling at Ariana. "We wouldn't have taken so long if Ariana could keep up."

Fergus laughed. "Still losing, Ari?" He chuckled, and Bryce smiled.

Ariana shook her head and smiled. "My horse is old, Fergus. Her old body doesn't run like your's or Elissa's horses do."

"Well," King Maric spoke up, walking over to Ariana and petting her horse's neck. "I do believe we did give Elissa and Fergus both of their horses as their birthday gifts a couple years ago. Maybe it's time I extended the offer?" He smiled at her.

She laughed. "Thank you for the offer, King Maric, but I think Sissy might be offended by that. She has been mine for the past ten years, you know."

"And Sir Gilmore's for seven years before that," Bryce added.

"I didn't realize Sissy was that old!" Eleanor said. "Maybe it is time for a new horse, Ariana."

Before Ariana could reply, someone else spoke up. "I do believe that would be a shame. Ten years is a long time to build a relationship, and it would be a pity to throw that away, wouldn't it?" Prince Cailan walked over next to his father and smiled at Ariana while holding out a hand. "Cailan."

"Ariana," she said, shaking his hand and smiling. His hand was huge, and completely enveloped hers. She was taken aback by how soft his hand was, and was even more taken aback when quickly kissed her hand. His lips sent shivers up her spine, even though many men had often done the same.

"I do believe we have met," Cailan said, dropping her hand gracefully and looking at her with big blue eyes and a charming smile. "A while ago, when you were much younger."

"I think I remember that," Ariana said. She loved the sound of his voice; smooth and clear as crystal. She was about to say something, but Eleanor interuppted.

"Elissa, why don't you and Ariana go get cleaned up? Ari has lessons in a bit."

As they nodded and complied with Eleanor's request, Cailan smiled at Ariana before she left. She once again felt the butterflies as she smiled back, and resolved to talk to him before the day was over - privately.


End file.
